Needing Reassurance
by Flygon Master
Summary: On Christmas Eve Night Hazumu and Tomari finally admit that they love each other; however, Tomari starts to distance herself from the girl she claims to love for reasons Hazumu just can't seem to figure out... What could Tomari be hiding from her? Pairing: Tomari X Hazumu
1. Separation

**Authors Notes: Hello everybody! I noticed that this fandom is a little lacking in the reader department, but I just finished the Manga yesterday and the Anime a few days ago so I thought why not write a FanFiction for it? I am a huge Lucky Star fan and my major stories are of that fandom, but I just had to write out this idea!**

**Now this is set after the Anime's end, including the OVA; however, there are a few things from the Manga in here as well. This is planned to be a two-shot, but I'd like to see it reach three chapters!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kashimashi Girl Meets Girl or any merchandise related to it. However, I do own this story, yay for me! Clap, Clap, Clap!**

* * *

><p><em>"It's been two weeks since Christmas… Two weeks since me and Tomari-chan…"<em> Hazumu's cheeks flushed a light pink as she vividly remembered that magical night. The two had agreed that it was not a marriage ceremony just a sign of their love, since neither of them were really ready to take such a big step in their relationship so soon.

"It's still so romantic though!" Hazumu squealed happily as she hugged her uniform tight against her chest, pretending it was the smaller blonde that she loved so much.

"Hazumu; you'll be late for school if you don't hurry up and get down here for breakfast!" The orange haired girl snapped out of her daydreams at the sound of her mother's voice reminding her she had things to do today; going to school was the least of her worries, but since a certain someone was going to be there…

"I'm hurrying!" Hazumu shouted as she began to fly around her room collecting and putting on all the things she would need for that day. After successfully getting ready and down the stairs; Hazumu hurried into the dining room where she slumped down into her seat, quite proud of how quickly she can go when motivated.

"It's a shame you have those two exams next week and can't come with us on our vacation; I would have loved to see you in your swimsuit…" Her father said dreamily as he groped the air, only to receive a swift kick to the face by his wife.

"I think it's better this way, it will be nice to spend some 'quality time' with Tomari-chan's parents." Hazumu's mother winked at her daughter as she passed her a piece of toast. "You had better get going; you don't want to keep her waiting." The adult brunette said sweetly as she began helping her husband off the floor.

Hazumu gave a quick nod to go along with her hum of agreeance as she put the piece of toast in her mouth and rushed to the front door; after quickly putting on her shoes, grabbing her school bag, and mumbling a goodbye to her parents Hazumu bolted out the front door and onto her front lawn.

Standing by her front gate were her three closest friends Ayuki Mari, Yasuna Kamiizumi, and Asuta Soro; standing with them was the love of her life… Although it took a little time for her to finally realize it, she knew with all her heart that it was true.

Hazumu waved as she came through the gate and cheerfully greeted them, but due to the half-eaten toast in her mouth it sounded more like crazed mumblings then any form of know communication.

"Jeez Hazumu, you better not plan on keeping us waiting every morning like this!" Tomari huffed as she began to walk down the street towards the school, leaving the others to try and catch up. _"Why can't I ever just be nice? We are dating after all, but Yasuna is so close…to close…"_ Tomari thought as she marched forward at a pace that was pretty close to a power jog.

"I'm sorry; I promise it won't happen again… Ah, wait up Tomari-chan~!" Hazumu whined as she ran towards the smaller girl, finally catching up with her love and quickly grabbing her arm. Thanks to the added weight on her arm, Tomari slowed down considerably allowing the others to catch back up to them.

"Just don't make it a habit okay?" The blonde said with a slight smile, she enjoyed the feeling of the girl she loved depending on her, needing her for support. _"Although it might be nice to do the clinging once in a while…"_ She thought with a small blush adorning her face.

"Hey Yasuna-chan did you see the program last night?" Hazumu asked happily, turning to face her friend as she began a conversation while keeping a firm grip on Tomari's arm.

"I did; I feel that they just keep getting better!" Yasuna said with a smile as she struck the main characters signature pose.

"You do that really well Yasuna-chan; Tomari-chan never really cared for that particular drama, so I'm glad that you like it as much as me Yasuna-chan!" Hazumu said cheerfully, as Yasuna did a few more poses before the two began discussing last night's episode in full detail.

Ayuki seemed to be the only one to notice Tomari visibly flinch when she was mentioned, since both Hazumu and Yasuna were busy talking and the lone male of the group had his head either in the clouds or the gutter, it wasn't long after that when she pulled her arm out of the orange haired girl's grasp.

"What's the matter Tomari-chan?" Hazumu confusedly asked as she was more or less abruptly pushed away from the tsundere.

"Look you are messing up my uniform; please don't grab onto me like that." Tomari said quickly as she smoothed out her shirt and began to power walk faster than the group yet again.

"Ayuki-chan do you know what is bothering with Tomari-chan? She has been acting so distant with me lately. I thought it was just because she was feeling embarrassed about us being together, but she should be over something like that by now…" Hazumu asked with worry and confusion lacing every word.

"Hazumu, you know she isn't very open with her feelings; I suggest you just…" Ayuki began, but her thought was cut short by the soft sound of muffled coughing that emitted from the twin-tailed girl.

"Tomari-chan what's the matter, are you okay?" Yasuna asked worriedly as the small group picked up their pace a little to try and make up the five or six feet that Tomari had gone while they were talking.

"I am fine it was just some dust, nothing to worry about!" The tsundere said turning around showing them a slightly weak smile, and also her partially red face.

"_Was it really just dust Tomari-chan?"_ Hazumu thought, she tried to get a little closer to the shorter girl to check her temperature, but every time Tomari would pick up her pace and dodge.

"_What is the matter with her, she should be happy after all… So why isn't she?"_ Ayuki thought as she watched Hazumu and Yasuna try to pin down Tomari to see if something was wrong with the small girl, but due to the track stars speed they were unable to do so…

The school day continued on like it always did, there were classes, then they had lunch, and then more boring classes. The longer Hazumu watched her love throughout the day, the more certain she was that Tomari was sick and hiding it.

"Tomari-chan let's go home together!" Hazumu called quickly rushing over to the tsundere, hoping to see if Tomari had a fever once and for all or if the blonde girl was simply to hot today. "It's just you and me today, oh yeah and Yasuna-chan!" Hazumu said happily as she got a little closer to the blonde, this time Hazumu noticed the flinch.

"Sorry Hazumu, but I have a club meeting today…" Tomari quickly made an excuse, even though she knew the couch said she didn't have to come today since she was so far ahead of the rest of the team in terms of skill and prowess. Tomari tried to quickly walk away and maybe save her head from hurting any more, but was stopped by Hazumu firmly grabbing her hand.

"Tomari-chan please tell me what is wrong, I don't like it when you ignore me…" Hazumu pleaded, she didn't understand why Tomari was being so cold with her. It started a few days after Christmas, right after they got together…

"I'm sorry Hazumu, but I have to go." Tomari said softly as she pulled out of the former boys grip. _"I'm so sorry, but I just don't want to hurt anymore."_ Tomari thought as she ran through the hallways, a single tear sliding down her face.

* * *

><p>"<em>It's so cold… It feels so nice…"<em> Tomari thought as she spread her arms out to her sides, in hopes of catching more of the wonderful breeze that blew all around her.

Tomari felt like she was on fire, but the nice cold wind seemed to relieve that pain, if only a little.

"Sempai you have been acting strange all of practice, are you feeling okay?" One of the girls from the track club asked as she ran up to her senior once she noticed her dazed expression.

"_I know someone is talking to me… The wind feels so nice…"_ Tomari thought as she felt her knees weaken beneath her. _"It's calming this fire in me… Can't…"_ Tomari said softly as she fell to the ground, not even trying to stay upright anymore.

"Sempai what is wrong, Sempai!" The girl shouted as more of the track members rushed over to the collapsed girl.

"Hazumu… I'm so sorry…" Tomari mumbled as her vision went hazy.

* * *

><p>"Tomari-chan… Tomari-chan…" Hazumu said softly, as she gently shook her girlfriend. She noticed that her love had been stirring in the bed and wanted to wake her from any nightmares that she might be having.<p>

"Hazumu, where am I?" The tsundere asked as she tried to lean up, she could have sworn that she just finished running the two hundred meters… So why was she in a bed, with Hazumu by her side?

"You are in the nurse's office; you have a fever of a hundred and four… Why didn't you say you were sick?" Hazumu asked with sternness that Tomari had never heard come from her before, as she gently forced Tomari back into a lying position on the bed.

"I am not sick I feel fine…" Tomari said just before a coughing fit racked her body. Hazumu was at her side instantly stroking her hair and whispering soft words of comfort in her ear.

"We are going home and I don't want to hear one word about it!" Hazumu said strictly as she scooped up the sick girl into her arms, like a prince would do for his princess.

"No don't, I can walk myself!" Tomari tried to shout and kick, but it came out as more of a whisper and a soft shifting.

"No you can't, we are going back to my place and I am going to take care of you… So there." Hazumu said with a dominating smile as she leaned down and kissed the blonde on the forehead; hoping it would help calm the other girl down a little, but there was also a bit of teasing in the kiss as well.

_"Damn Hazumu, why do you do this to me?"_ Tomari thought as her face flared up a brighter red, but since her fever was already making her face red to begin with Hazumu did not seem to notice.

The two got many strange looks on their trek to Hazumu's house, but that did not deter the younger girl from getting her girlfriend home unharmed so that she could care for her.

"Alright we are here!" Hazumu said joyously as she crossed her houses threshold. "Okay first off we need to get you in bed… You are going to need pajamas…" Hazumu thought out loud as she carried her into the house and began to look for something that would fit the less busty girl, who she was still holding.

"Hazumu put me down, this is just weird…" Tomari ordered in a slightly angry tone, some of her strength had started coming back due to not exerting herself for the trip to Hazumu's house.

"Why? We did this on Christmas, were you lying about still loving me?" Hazumu asked as she sat Tomari on the love seat. Tomari tried to jump up and get away, but the younger girl held her in place.

"Hazumu this isn't…" Tomari protested as she squirmed around in Hazumu's grasp, quickly using up any energy she had gained rather quickly.

"Tomari you will tell me what is bothering you this instant!" Hazumu demanded in a tone that was very unlike her, but there was no way she was going to let this dance around continue any longer.

"I… I… I am scared that you will leave me again!" Tomari shouted as her face deepened in its red shade, Hazumu knew that this could be bad for her fever, but she just had to know what was wrong with her lover so that she could help her. "You chose her over me, I was just second choice… I don't want to love you and then watch you leave me for someone else…" Tomari shouted as she buried her face in her hands and cried.

"_Has Tomari-chan always been this emotional? Have I really have hurt her so much…"_ Hazumu thought as she gently pulled the shorter girl into a gentle embrace. "I am so sorry Tomari, but I swear you are the only one for me… It may take a while for you to fully trust and love me, but I will wait and prove to you that I love you more than anything else." The orange haired girl said confidently as she lifted her loves face up so that they were looking eye to eye. She began to wipe away those horrible tears; she never wanted to see her love cry like that ever again.

"I have been going back and forth with my thoughts for weeks… I just can't think straight about these things anymore… Just don't leave me Hazumu, please." Tomari sniffled as she snuggled her face into her lover's neck.

"I won't I will always love you… Always…" Hazumu said as she picked up the athletic girl and began to carry her towards her bedroom.

"_I guess it is__ pretty nice to cling on someone else for a change."_ Tomari thought happily as she snuggled in closer to her love.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending Notes: Well there is the first chapter; I apologize for it being so short, but I couldn't help it… Don't worry though; the next chapter will be longer and hopefully better than this one so look forward to it! I do hope you will review this and tell me how I'm doing; I always love reading reviews, good or bad, because it tells me a lot about how I write so if you would just press that button down there that would be awesome~!<strong>


	2. Emotions

**Authors Notes: Yatta, I got chapter two posted! Now I usually wait for reviews before posting a new chapter, but I really just want the full work to be out there for everyone's enjoyment as soon as possible so I'm just going to post this one now!**

**I felt that the Anime did not do Tomari's feelings justice; I feel that she agreed to loving Hazumu way too easily. Not to mention Hazumu after being dumped by the same girl twice was just like "Oh, that's cool!" Therefore, I am trying to expound on them a bit… So I hope you enjoy my interpretation of their emotions!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kashimashi Girl Meets Girl or any merchandise related to it. However, I do own this story, yay for me! Clap, Clap, Clap**

* * *

><p>Hazumu had decided it would be easier to hold Tomari the way most mothers hold their infant children, with one arm under the bottom for support while the child hugs onto the front, and although Tomari made a comment about it being way to embarrassing she didn't put up much of a struggle in the end.<p>

Hazumu began gently rubbing the older girl's back as she made her way up the stairs towards her room in an effort to help the older girl relax, which it did; Tomari had actually become so relaxed in girlfriend's arms that she quickly fell asleep. Once the orange haired girl reached the second floor she stopped to look out a nearby window, it was still chilly outside today, but for being the beginning of the year it was still surprisingly warm.

"No, love me… Hazumu…" Tomari mumbled in her sleep as she clung onto the younger girl even more, trying to find safety from her dream in the other girls' grasp.

"I really hurt you didn't I?" Hazumu said sadly, as she wiped a tear from her own cheek. "I mistook my love for you as friendship and look at the pain my mistake caused you…" She said softly to the girl in her arms even though she knew that Tomari was asleep and didn't hear a word she just said.

Hazumu gently laid Tomari in her bed; she felt her lover's forehead and found that her fever hadn't gone down any at all, if anything it had gone up and this worried her. Hazumu quickly went to search for all the things she would need to care for her sick girlfriend, but as she searched her mind took a different line of thought.

_"Why did I choose Yasuna-chan over Tomari-chan? I saw the pain in her face when I left, but I didn't look back…"_ Hazumu thought as she grabbed a bowl and filled it with cold water._ "After Yasuna-chan dumped me the second time, I felt… Relief…?"_ She continued to ponder as she acquired some dishtowels.

Making her way back upstairs her thoughts did not leave her alone. _"If I truly loved Yasuna-chan, why would I feel relief when she rejected me?"_ Hazumu questioned herself as she grabbed a pair of pajamas for Tomari from her dresser. _"So if I didn't truly love Yasuna-chan… Why would I pick her over Tomari-chan, who I do truly love…?"_ Hazumu stopped what she was doing, her thoughts finally making some sense.

The younger girl knelt at the side of the bed where Tomari was resting and took the sleeping girls hands in her own. "I am so sorry for causing you so much pain Tomari-chan, but I won't be sorry anymore! You have always been there for me, now it is my turn; I will show you I can be the best groom in the world!" Hazumu said with passion as she stood up and began to get everything ready for when her love woke up.

After cleaning up everything, putting a pot of soup on to cook, and getting the medicine all laid out Hazumu had one more task at hand… That was getting Tomari into her Pajamas...

* * *

><p>Tomari slowly woke up, the pain in her head causing her to groan with discomfort. Her eyelids flickered open as her mind went back to her all the things she had said in the living room when confronted by her girlfriend. <em>"Man I have to watch what I say; Hazumu is probably crying in a corner somewhere…"<em> The tsundere thought as she tried to sit up, however the pain in her head only worsening with every small movement.

"Please don't move around so much or you will hurt yourself!" Hazumu said sternly as she laid the stubborn girl back into a comfortable position on the pillow.

"Are you mad at me Hazumu?" Tomari asked warily, her head throbbing. She didn't intend on making her girlfriend mad or upset, but with the kind of things that she had said to her…

"Of course not silly, I am happy you are up though I wanted to ask if you are hungry yet." Hazumu said sweetly, tucking in the covers around her loves petite body._ "She's really sensitive; I'll need to be careful…"_ Hazumu thought as she felt the older girl wince under her touch.

"You really aren't mad? I treated you so poorly and…" Tomari began weakly, but a finger gently resting on her lips silenced her.

"Don't say such things; it was me who hurt you… So let me take care of you now and forever to make up for it, okay?" The busty girl smiled as she stroked the sick girl's hair, causing her to blush.

"I am not sick I don't need to be taken care of!" Tomari said defiantly with a burst of energy, as she tried to get out from under the confines of the blanket, but due to her weakened body and Hazumu holding her in place she was unable to get free.

"Please just let me take care of you; you always do so much for me… And I hurt you so badly…" Hazumu said sadly, as tears threatened to fall from her eyes. Tomari couldn't stand that look in her girlfriend's eyes; she had protected Hazumu from all kinds of bullies and mean people who gave her that look… Now knowing it was her fault, she just could not take it.

"Fine I get it; I will let you take care of me." Tomari huffed as she turned her head, trying to hide that she was blushing. She would never admit it out loud, but she loved to be doted on ever since she was little; however, being more of a tomboy than a princess meant she got that privilege less and less the older she got.

"Thank you Tomari-chan, so would you like to eat now?" The orange haired girl asked as she sat on the side of the bed.

"No I think I just want to be with you for now…" The blonde girl said softly as she opened her arms, blushing slightly. Tomari wasn't used to being all soft like this and Hazumu knew it.

With a brilliant smile Hazumu slid under the covers about half way so that Tomari's head was snuggled into her chest, she began to rub the back of her head and hum softly. The simple action seemed to get rid of most of the pain in Tomari's head, surprising the blonde greatly.

"Where did you learn to do all this?" Tomari asked after a few minutes of silence, other than Hazumu's humming. "I mean you have damn near everything all laid out and ready…" Tomari said with a hint of confusion before she quickly closed her mouth. _"I must sound really stupid."_ She thought with a sigh, she was never good at getting her point across when I came to this lovey stuff.

"Although they don't act like it sometimes, my parents are really good at this type of thing. I guess I learned it from them." Hazumu said with a small smile as she thought about the different times that she was sick and her parents did this kind of thing for her.

"Why do you like me Hazumu?" Tomari asked suddenly after a few more moments of silence, catching her 'care taker' off guard.

"You are kind and gentle, but you can be ferocious and strong also… Not to mention you are so adorable!" The younger girl squealed as she said the last part, catching Tomari off guard this time with a big hug.

"I am not cute; I don't have a big bust or slim thighs… And my face is…" Tomari started to list off what was wrong with her before Hazumu stopped her with a quick kiss.

"I have already seen how cute you are countless times so you can't fool me and by the way… Your choice of panties fits you perfectly; you have to take me to that shop sometime." Hazumu said with a giggle as she watched her loves confused face.

"What are you talking about?" The tsundere asked, not understanding what Hazumu meant.

"Well how do you think you got in those pajamas?" Hazumu giggled even harder as she watched her love look down at her body and flush a deep crimson. "The kitties on them make them even cuter!" It was too much for Hazumu to bear; she just couldn't help but laugh at the extremely embarrassed face that Tomari was making.

"Did I give you permission to strip me?" Tomari shouted with as much force as she could muster, then she realized that she practically said it was okay as long as Hazumu asked first… This thought made her blush even more, much to the younger girls delight.

"Tomari-chan, I don't see how you can think you aren't cute." Hazumu said softly as she snuggled the flustered girl closer to her.

* * *

><p>They stayed like that for a while just talking about this and that, or just lying in silence. Soon though Tomari's stomach made it very clear, it was tired of being neglected.<p>

"Hey Hazumu, if isn't too much trouble…" Tomari said softly as she rested her hand on her stomach, in hopes of quelling any further hunger pains.

"Of course it's not; just like me go serve some up! Don't eat the pillows while I'm gone." The younger girl said teasingly as she left the room.

"Eat the pillows…" The blonde said as she smiled slightly looking around the bedroom. _"This is the first time I have been in Hazumu's room since she became a girl."_ Tomari thought with a small blush making its way onto her cheeks.

It had been a few minutes and Hazumu was still not back from downstairs. _"I am starting to get worried, maybe I should see if she is alright."_ The tsundere said to herself, her protective side taking over her side that wanted to be the one protected.

It was hard for her due to the pain she felt in her head, not to mention how weak she felt all over, but she finally got out of the bed and over to the door. She wasn't sure whether she was going to faint, throw up, or end up opening the door; maybe all three… However, just as she began to extend her hand the door suddenly opened on its own; throwing Tomari off balance a little bit.

"Tomari-chan what are you doing out of bed, you will make your condition worse!" Hazumu scolded as she sat the tray of food on a nearby table and helped her tsundere back into bed.

"You took so long I thought something happened… I have to protect you…" Tomari huffed; just walking that small distance between the bed and the door seemed to drain her of all her energy.

"I told you I am going to protect and take care of you from now on, so no more stunts like that anymore; okay?" The younger girl said sternly, Tomari opened her mouth to retaliate, but she was silenced before she could begin. "No more stunts okay?" Hazumu asked again, with a little more force in her voice.

All that Tomari could do was nod, still shocked that her love had this kind of dominate side. Usually she was just weak and easily hurt by everything, but now she seemed so self-confident.

"Well since that is out of the way… Say ah~!" Hazumu cooed as she brought a small spoon full of soup up to the older girl's mouth.

"No way, I can eat on my own!" Tomari protested, although due to her weakened state what would have been her forceful yelling only came out as whimpers of displeasure.

"Tomari-chan you have to eat and you are not strong enough to do it by yourself yet." Hazumu said dryly as she tried to reason with her stubborn girlfriend.

"There is no way you are going to…" Was all Tomari could say before a spoonful of soup was pushed into her mouth. "Not fair you can't…" She tried to yell after she swallowed the previous bite only to have another spoonful take its place.

"We can do it the easy way or the hard way, it is your choice Tomari." Hazumu said with authority as she held up another bite, which Tomari reluctantly took.

"_I feel so stupid with her feeding me like a little kid… I guess it is not so bad though…"_ Tomari thought as she took the next bite a little more willingly.

"_She seems to enjoy it; I thought so, but I wasn't sure… Tomari-chan does like to be doted on!"_ Hazumu thought with a smile knowing how to make Tomari happy and that was to be more self-dependent, while being more of a pillar for Tomari herself.

The two finished off the whole bowl and half of another before Tomari protested saying she was to full. After trying to clean up downstairs and putting the food away Hazumu went back to her room, now she didn't know why, but she felt the need to peak in her room before entering completely.

"I wonder if Hazumu would like to watch some TV, I am feeling a lot better too." Tomari wondered aloud as she sat up in the bed. "Besides I need to get out of this bed I have been here for hours…" Tomari sighed as she looked out the window at the darkening sky. "Damn I hate being so helpless, if Hazumu wasn't so cute…" Tomari whined.

"All you had to do was ask Tomari-chan." The former boy said as she suddenly made her presence know, startling the older girl.

"Don't just listen in on other people like that!" Tomari scolded wondering how much she had heard, as she subconsciously brought the blanket up over her chest.

"Why? It is my room you know." Hazumu said with a smile as she walked over to her love and gently scooped her up, much to the blondes distaste.

"Why can't I walk on my own?" Tomari asked dryly as she crossed her arms, she did not look it, but Hazumu was pretty strong.

"Because I want to carry you, it's not like it is hard to do." The orange haired girl said with a smile, Tomari on the other hand did not know if that was an insult or a complement.

"By the way I thought you couldn't cook?" Tomari asked as the two made it to the living room.

"Yes well the kitchen is a bit… Disorganized?" Hazumu said nervously as she scratched the back of her head, in truth the kitchen looked like WWIII had gotten together with and alien invasion.

"I will help you clean it later." Tomari sighed, despite the smile that was unmistakingly glued to her face.

"Thanks Tomari-chan, so what do you wanna watch?" The younger girl asked, as she made sure they had everything they needed.

"I don't know; I just wanted to…" Tomari knew that all she had to do was say she wanted to snuggle and Hazumu would be over with her in a second, but something inside her just would not let her do it. Lucky for her Hazumu knew exactly what her love wanted and right after she put in a movie, she grabbed a big fluffy blanket and sat beside her lover.

The two watched the movie in relative silence, until the middle scene of the movie began to play showing the three main characters. After a moment of hesitation, the lead actor chose the girl on the left leaving the one on the right, even though she was the obvious choice.

"Why did you choose Yasuna over me? What does Yasuna have that I don't?" Tomari asked as she did not realize it, but tears were sliding down her face.

Although she didn't notice Hazumu did, she sighed as she pulled Tomari deeper into the hug. "I thought too much about my feelings for you, in the end I just pushed them aside as friendship bonds. Yasuna on the other hand was new in my life so the feeling I felt for her was different than the one I felt for you…" The younger girl paused as she chose her next words. "Since I thought my feelings for you were friendship, I thought my feelings for her were love. It was only later that I realized that I had it flip-flopped." Hazumu said with a small smile.

For the first time since Hazumu had said she wanted to be with Tomari on that day from across the river, Tomari felt a sense of complete security; she felt completely and truly loved. "I love you Hazumu, don't ever leave me." Tomari whispered as she leaned up, slowly closing her eyes.

"I love you too and I won't ever leave you…" The younger girl whispered back as the pressed their lips together and for the first time they felt like nothing in the world could go wrong, as long as they had this love.

As they broke away Hazumu noticed that they were covered in a wet film, getting worried she quickly checked Tomari's temperature and found that her loves fever had broken while they were in the middle of their kiss.

"We need to get you cleaned up, can't have you sleeping in slimy clothes can we?" Hazumu giggled as she once again stood up and picked up the older girl, but this time she did not receive an argument, Tomari just went with it.

As the two made their way back up the stairs, Hazumu looked over her shoulder at the movie and noticed that it was about over and it seemed that the male character picked the better girl in the end as well…

* * *

><p>"Do we have to bathe together?" Tomari asked nervously, she felt much better now that her fever was gone and all she had left was a minor headache.<p>

"Oh, come on Tomari-chan we love each other right?" Hazumu asked as she leaned against the door, Tomari had locked her out of that bathroom and now she was trying to get back in.

"Yes we love each other, but that has nothing to do…" Tomari began, but her love cut her short.

"Then we shouldn't hide things from one another, which includes our bodies." Hazumu said with a smile and after a few minutes, she heard the door unlock. _"Yes I knew that would work!"_ The orange haired girl thought happily.

Hazumu walked in to the bathroom in just a towel since she had disrobed out in the hall. The bathroom was quite big for a family of three, so there was plenty of room for the two girls. As Hazumu looked she saw Tomari standing facing away from the door, but the younger girl could tell she was blushing madly.

"Let me wash your back~!" Hazumu cooed as she wiggled her fingers at the older girl, who obediently sat on the little wash stool.

After their bath, which was full of embarrassing and loving moments, the two began to get ready for bed. Hazumu had insisted they sleep together in the same bed, because Tomari was still a little ill and needed to be watched, not to mention they were in love.

"Fine, but don't do anything weird!" Tomari warned as she slid in her side of the bed.

"I won't, good night Tomari-chan I love you!" Hazumu said happily, as she grabbed the tsundere and pulled her over to her side of the bed.

"I love you too." Tomari said with a loud yawn and just like that, she was sleeping safely in the younger girls arms.

"I will expose this loving side of you to everyone, just you wait." Hazumu giggled as she kissed her love on the forehead, and after a few minutes, she fell asleep as well.

Meanwhile somewhere out in space…

"This will be quite useful information."

"Puu~!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ending Notes: Well there it is, I hope this chapter helps to explain what I feel is the most likely emotions that these two had throughout the Manga and Anime. The final chapter is next; I hope you all look forward to it. In addition, please do not forget to review!<strong>


	3. Normality

**Authors Notes: Well everyone here is the final chapter! I hope you enjoyed this story, I know it was not very long, but I really just wanted to delve into their feelings a bit since I felt the Manga and Anime did a poor job of that. Was it fluffy enough? I hope so and I also hope that you review; even if this story is two years old when you read it please review!**

**I want to thank my reviews so far and wouldn't you know it they followed me here from another fandom, I love you guys! Anyway enough of my rambling you want to read the end right? Well here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kashimashi Girl Meets Girl or any merchandise related to it. However, I do own this story, yay for me! Clap, Clap, Clap!**

* * *

><p>The sun was starting to sneak its way into the bedroom where the two girls slept. Both girls still soundly asleep in the comfort of each other's grasp, not caring what the outside world was doing just wanting to sleep with their love a little longer; however, the alarm clock did not feel like letting the two girls sleep in peace…<p>

***BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP***

The alarm clock sounded as the time hit eight o'clock exactly. Tomari was the first to react by falling out of the bed at the sudden deafening noise.

"Hazumu get up, it's eight already!" Tomari shouted franticly as she swiftly shut off the evil sounding device. "Oh this is bad they are probably waiting outside for us." Tomari said as she started putting on her uniform.

"No I called them all last night and told them that we didn't know if you could go to school today, so to just go on ahead." Hazumu said cheerfully as she watched her love scamper around the room.

"Wait you told them I was sick? And that we were staying at your house, when they know that your parents are gone?" Tomari asked mortified at what her lover had just done to her, she would never live down the teasing Ayuki would give.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" The busty girl asked in confusion, not entirely sure why Tomari would be upset by this; if the blonde was indeed still sick it would be better for them to get to school and let the teachers know right?

"Oh, never mind… What are you doing get dressed!" The tsundere shouted noticing that Hazumu still had not left the comfort of the bed.

"Oh, right I forgot." Hazumu giggled as she got up and began to get dressed too.

"Alright I will go make a quick breakfast, you need to hurry!" Tomari said as she rushed for the kitchen, nearly tripping on something in the hallway. Her eyes widened in shock as she walked into the kitchen, she knew Hazumu did not know how to cook well, but this was just ridiculous.

"_How did she even get that stuck on the ceiling?"_ Tomari wondered as she looked up. _"Ack this is not the time for that we have to hurry!"_ She mentally scolded herself as she got busy with making toast.

"Tomari-chan it's almost time to go!" Hazumu called out as she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Idiot it _**IS**_ time to go and how could you destroy this kitchen to such a degree?" Tomari said as she quickly jellied the toast. "Never mind let's just go!" The tsundere sighed loudly as she stuffed a piece of toast in her girlfriend's mouth when she tried to give a response.

The two practically ran all the way to the school, only skidding in at the last second.

"Made it, but just barely… Hazumu if you weren't so slow…" Tomari panted quietly as they walked into the classroom.

"Tomari-chan is mean!" Hazumu said quietly as they each took their seats, both looked around the room at their other friends to see they all had mischievous grins. _"Everyone looks happy today!" _Hazumu thought with a smile as the class started.

"_Kill me now, just kill me now…"_ Tomari thought tiredly still feeling the slight after effects of her fever.

* * *

><p>It was lunchtime and Hazumu had insisted that their group eat lunch on the roof today, saying it would be better for Tomari to be out in the sun while she ate.<p>

"So you two got pretty close yesterday didn't you?" Ayuki smiled as she poked Tomari in the side causing the blonde to groan.

"We didn't do anything like that…" Tomari said grumpily, she had been expecting this, but she was hoping it wouldn't happen anyway.

"I don't mean anything dirty, you two just look closer and happier then you have the past few days is all." Ayuki said with a smile, as she watched her close friend blush. "And Hazumu is talking with Yasuna and you haven't made one upset facial expression, so I can only assume you two worked it out." The Meganekko confirmed as she took a sip of her juice.

"Yeah it is all cool with us now; I finally know she wants me and only me." Tomari sighed happily, as she watched Yasuna and Hazumu talk about their favorite TV show, although she was mainly looking at Hazumu.

"It must be because you two shared a bath." Ayuki said while putting a finger too her chin in thought.

"WHAT THE… HOW DO YOU KNOW…?" Tomari shouted jumping up, but still feeling the lingering after effects of her fever, that quick movement made Tomari's mind go blank for a few seconds. Lucky for her Hazumu was pretty quick when she needed to be.

"Calm down Tomari-chan, I knew I should have made sure you were a hundred percent better before we left today." Hazumu said angrily, mad at herself for her own carelessness.

"I heard that Asuta was texting some girl, he is even eating lunch with her!" Yasuna said when she noticed them lacking the presence of the male of the group.

"Yeah Asuta has been all over her lately, it's funny he keeps asking me for advice even though I haven't been a girl that long." Hazumu said with a giggle as she rubbed Tomari's aching temples.

"_How did she know…? HOW!"_ Tomari was screaming in her mind as the groups idle chatter drowned out into background noise. Ayuki on the other hand could see the war raging in her friends mind and could not help but smile, even if he told her not to hack the satellites so much she just had to do it.

"Oh Ayuki-chan I heard from sensei that you are working with him now, what do you do?" Hazumu asked as the other two girls looked at Ayuki just in time to see her devious smile.

"_It must be something wonderful for her to smile like that."_ Yasuna thought happily.

"_Oh she must like it a lot, I wonder what it is?"_ Hazumu thought, as more questions came to her mind.

"_Oh unholy hell; she is dissecting people isn't she!"_ Tomari thought mortified.

"It is just helping him with a few odd tasks, since Sora sensei is stuck on earth I thought it would be good that he has someone who 'knows the ropes' to help him." Ayuki said brushing off the question, only to receive a critical stare from Tomari. "Oh, no I think Tomari needs a hug!" Ayuki said teasingly knowing Hazumu would instantly scoop up the shorter girl into a hug, which she did.

"Ack Hazumu can't breathe!" Tomari struggled to say through the bear choking grip her love had on her, causing the others to chuckle.

The rest of the day seemed to go on with a normal flow; Asuta introduced his new would be girlfriend to the others and Tomari was attacked by the track team asking if the rumors were true that her and the former boy were dating.

Their last class of the day was English with Namiko sensei, which was a pretty carefree class given the fact of who the teacher was.

"I Namiko Tsuki, boyfriend less for 35 years…has finally been asked out on her first date this evening! So class is over so I can get ready…" Namiko said in flawed English with a Japanese accent. She was lost in her daydream so much that she tripped and fell straight out the classroom window, landing on the ground with a dull thud.

"_We need to start closing those…"_ Tomari thought dryly as she started to pack up her books. "So who do you think finally asked her out?" The tsundere asked once the group was packed and ready to go.

"It was Sora sensei; he said he finally had enough data from you two that he thinks he can be in a relationship." Ayuki said as the foursome left the school. _"Given what I saw on Christmas though, he is already developing feelings for her."_ Ayuki thought with a smile.

"Puu~!" Jan Pu yelled as she tackled Hazumu out of nowhere in a flying hug knocking her to the ground.

"Jan Pu-chan what are you doing here?" Hazumu asked as she hugged the space ship or better known as her 'little sister'.

"They gave me my own artificial body; I am going to transfer to this school to be with Onee-nii-sama!" Jan Pu said happily, as she got up and helped her 'older sister' up as well. "All I have to do is go and sign up with the principle… Do you know where I am supposed to go; I am kid of lost…" The alien asked sheepishly.

"We will take her you two go ahead." Yasuna said as her and Ayuki began walking back to the school with Jan Pu.

"Have a good time you to love birds." Ayuki giggled as they turned the corner and were lost form sight.

The two walked in silence, not really sure what to say to one another. It was Hazumu who was first to break the silence and tension in the air.

"A lot has happened since Christmas huh?" Hazumu asked with a smile as she looked over at Tomari.

"Yeah I guess…" Tomari said as she put her arms behind her head. _"Namiko sensei and Sora sensei are going out, the alien spaceship is now going to our school, Asuta has a girlfriend and me…"_ Tomari stopped her inner monologue to look at the girl that held her affections. "Well as long as I have you no matter what happens, it is all okay." Tomari said softly as she wrapped her arms around the younger girl's waist, still not used to being all mushy like this.

"Tomari-chan… you are so beautiful…" Hazumu said just as softly, looking deep into the tsundere's eyes.

"You still have to clean the kitchen when you get home." Tomari said with a devious grin.

"Ah you ruined the atmosphere, which was…" Hazumu started to whine, but Tomari gently kissing her on the lips quelled any other thoughts she might have had.

"But I will help…" Tomari whispered softly as the two tightened the hug.

"I love you, more than anything in this world…" Hazumu whispered breathily.

"I love you too…" Tomari could just barely say before Hazumu pulled her in for another passionate kiss. It was going to be hard at times, with everything changing, but Tomari knew that their love would last forever.

"_To think she is all mine… I love her…"_ Both thought simultaneously, as they leaned back in for another kiss…

_**End**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ending Notes: And there you have it, I was happy to have you along for the ride! If you have any questions about the choices I made, or you have not read the manga and some of that stuff seemed new to you just PM me! Well back to my Lucky Star stories, I have a few other Anime I am considering as well… Keep on the look out!<strong>

**Thank you again to all my faithful readers, you guys mean the most to me… So thank you and I hope you enjoy any further stories of mine!**


End file.
